1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to an air-cooling apparatus which cools an imaging unit having a plurality of liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging unit which is used for a beam projector or a projection television forms a color image using an LCD panel with one or three LCD panels (red, green, and blue), and the LCD panels project an image on a projection screen along with the light projected from a light source.
Generally, a high-luminance light source consumes more electric power than a low-luminance light source and could cause thermal damage to the LCD panel when light is penetrated or concentrated on the LCD panel. If thermal damage occurs on the LCD panel and a polarizer which is formed on the front portion of the LCD panel, image quality and contrast deteriorate due to color change.
Therefore, a display apparatus which forms a screen by gathering light has a channel for airflow to cool the LCD panel of an optical module and the polarizer.
If there is only one LCD panel, an air-cooling channel may be formed without any problem. However, if there are multiple LCD panels and polarizers for red, green and blue colors respectively, a cooling fan should be installed for each LCD panel and polarizer or more than two cooling fans should be installed to form an airflow channel. If a plurality of cooling fans are used, set volume as well as noise may increase. Alternatively, if a duct is used to form an airflow channel instead of a cooling fan, the length of the airflow channel is extended, decreasing cooling capability.